Un Fundashi en Magi
by Meipplz
Summary: Lo que pasa cuando un chico raro de otra dimensión trata de juntar a los personajes de Magi.
1. Chapter 1

**_Hola! Esta historia ya la estoy publicando en wattpad así que les invito a leerla en esa página nwn._**

Era una noche fresca en kou.

Los aldeanos,príncipes y princesas dormian,excepto un joven de entre 17 y 18 años de nombre Judal,el cual se encontraba en una junta con el Al-tarmen.

Judal:¡¿Qué tengo que hacer qué!?

Hombre 1:No hay que alarmarse magi sólo es una invocación.

Judal :¡Qué no me alarme están locos,la ultima vez que lo intente hacer casi muero!

Hombre 2:Ya detectamos el problema de la vez anterior,no hay de que preocuparse.

Hombre 3:Y si decide negarse lo tendremos que hacer por la fuerza.

El magi al escuchar eso se estremeció y tajante se acercó a la zona de la invocació hombres encapuchados lo rodearon y empezaron a formular palabras inentendibles para el chico.

De repente una oscuridad rodea al joven,esté comienza a soltar pequeños quejidos de dolor,la oscuridad se expande en una gran explosión para desvanecerse en acerlo solo se ve al magi.

judal:Les dije que no funcionaría!

Dice este sobandoce sus brazos adoloridos.

۞๑,¸¸,ø¤º°'°๑۩Yaoi๑۩,¸¸,ø¤º°'°๑۞

Sindria

Mientras que en Kou todo era tranquilo en Sindria una fiesta se realizaba,todos alegres y (en mayoría)ebrios incluyendo al en medio de la celebración una luz emerge y de ella aparece

Un chico,con una mochila de colores y...

un manga gay?

๑۞๑,¸¸,ø¤º°'°۩ Yaoi ۩,¸¸,ø¤º°'°๑۞๑

 _ **Ustedes que dicen?**_

 _ **Buen prólogo,malo,medio no se diganme su opinion y si deberia mejorar en algo(soy nueva en esto así que perdon por la mala ortografía).**_

 _ **Si soy cincera al ver qué sólo hay historias dónde hay una fujoshi pense "porque no hacer una dónde hay un Fundashi!" y e aquí.**_

 _ **Esperó que despierte el interés aunque lo dudo pero bueno me despido**_.

๑۞๑,¸¸,ø¤º°'°۩ creepy۩ ,¸¸,ø¤º°'°๑۞๑


	2. ' ¡El mejor día ever! '

_Hola! Soy ichigo,un chico "normal" segun mis padres,a pesar de vivir en España mi nombre es japonés ¿porqué?_

 _Mis padres son otakus y yo un fundashi,'si me gusta ver a dos gays dándose duro contra el muro',mi vida no es mala ya que:_

 _Dos padres otakus_

 _madre fujoshi e hijo fundashi_

 _Best life for ever._

 _Aunque no podria decir lo mismo en mi instituto,soy altamente bulleado :(,ya que como en realidad si me paresco a una fresa!_ _ **(ichigo=fresa en Japón**_ _)_ _cabello rojo,ojos verdes,osea no es que me queje pero como sucedió eso!O cierto genética..._

 _Bueno como todo buen fundashi shipeo personajes de anime 'Se que se aman,¡lo sé!' y últimamente me interesa un buen anime, Magi the labyrinth of magic,es simplemente espectacular me encanta,_

 _Mis parejas favoritas son:_

 _Sinbad x ja'far(aunque también lo shipeo con judal)_

 _Hakuryuu x Judal_

 _Kouen x Alibaba_

 ** _•°¯'•• ¡this boy is on fire! ••'¯°•_**

 _"¡Es simplemente hermoso!"grite en medio de la calle mientras leía un manga yaoi de magi,era bastante tarde ya que me quede en el aseo,"besense de una puta vez" dije cuando vi que judal acercaba demasiado su cara a la de sinbad._

 _De repente una extraña luz me sego_

 _"Joder sabía que me encontrarían"_

 _Grite pensando que heran los creepypastas,pero al adaptarme rápidamente a la luz 'gracias a años de experiencia'me encontré con..._

 _Sinbad?_

 _"_ _ **Kyaaaaaaa!**_ _"_

 _Solte el grito mas machoman de la historia no me lo puedo creer estoy en un sueño!?_

 _Mire todo a mi alrededor,me pellizque al sentir dolor lo supe_

 _¡ESTOY EN MAGI!_

 _ **•°¯'•• ¡this boy is on fire! ••'¯°**_ •

 _ **Listo la presentación de nuestro querido protagonistas ustedes que dicen?**_

 _ **Pd:reviews?**_

 _ **~creepy-sama~**_


	3. Confusion Everywhere!

p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="ed8e2a5257bbf179c451973eb1c58d60"emstrongSinbad Pov/strong/em/p  
p class="" style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="e8878788bc17fb9fa9607c6268ee6566"emSerá un día tranquilo decían,no habrá ninguna pelea o monstruo amenazando a Sindria decian.../embr style="box-sizing: border-box;" /em'span style="text-decoration: underline;"Bueno técnicamente no la hubo pero,¡Por favor,un chico corriente que sale de la nada no es normal!'/span/em/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="f31f21ca9d623f8292e5c55223856645"em-strongKyaaaaaaa/strong-Grito el joven 'me ciento viejo de tan sólo pensarlo'el cual me miró a mi y luego volteo a ja'far para gritar-strong¡OTP!/strong/em/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="f34144b2f73df5fc0a61d5fc5ea5dadf"em'span style="text-decoration: underline;"¿otp?... ¿Qué significa éso?'pense mire a ja'far, el estaba tan confuso como está no duro pues rápidamente se puso en guardia/span-strong¡Identifícate!/strong-exigió,el pelirojo ni se inmuto caminando tranquilo hacia nosotros,cuando estubo frente a mi escritorio se recargo en el y dijo-strongY qué quieren que diga,"¡hola,soy un chico con nombre de fresa el cual curiosamente tiene la apariencia de una,y que sabe todo sobre ustedes!"/strong-soltó con burla./em/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="4a8782c6ff305b8a48def3eb30a85f3b"emLos dos 'ja'far y yo'nos sorprendimos por lo último dicho'span style="text-decoration: underline;"¿El sabe todo sobre nosotros?/span'-strong¡¿Eres alguna clase de acosador!?/strong-grito el peliblanco de manera brusca-strongPodrias verlo así,pero no te lo recomiendo.../strong-respondió el otro.Y yo? Pues yo mejor me quedo callado :'D./em/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="e066308588d501ddf46cffe62f8e5f40"strongemIchigo Pov/em/strong/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="c367d49283b57b98b86a1356e1f899dd"em'span style="text-decoration: underline;"O si ya idee mi plan.¿cual plan?en algún otro momento lo dire mientras rompo la cuarta pared/span'-strongAdemas que parte de vengo de otra dimensión no escuchaste/strong-le dije a Sir mamá.pude ver que me miró molesto y Sinbad.../embr style="box-sizing: border-box;" /emSinbad es un buen chico./em/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="0a40bbe8b29a170200547ef871a9e298"em-strongseñor sinbad podemos hablar con us.../strong-entro un y puedo asegurar que empecé a lanzar chispas de la emoció pequeño peliazul salió detras suya y me miró desconfiado 'span style="text-decoration: underline;"Es que soy una clase de repelente humano?' pense puesto que nadie se comportaba como alguien normal... ¡O es cierto,aquí nadie es normal!/span/em/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="cf5a5472fe39fa034b60d9df934979a6"span style="text-decoration: underline;"strongemAladdin pov/em/strong/span/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="ddb6114b662c7ed915b2c29a2cd8673b"emYo considero que todos necesitamos una oportunidad,Judal la desaprovechó pero espero que este desconocido no... Y lo digo porque justamente esta frente mío un chico de ruck negro creo que no se a dado cuenta,sólo espero que no dea tan testarudo que el magi negro./em/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555; text-align: center;" data-p-id="bdc854848ad475593a60a6c4230c90f6"emfont face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"（╯/span/font°□°font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"）╯︵/span/font( .o.)/em/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="0ce4b4a786477e6b0fdc7deec1e3a58f"strongspan style="text-decoration: underline;"emY? que les parece./em/span/strongbr style="box-sizing: border-box;" /strongspan style="text-decoration: underline;"emEsperó que les guste!/em/span/strong/p 


End file.
